Around of Appaluse
by Youko'sgirl16
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have been together for over a month now and are still going strong. But what happens when Sasuke wants Sakura back. Can Naruto and her love surive or will she go back to sasuke. Sequel to worth it.Song fic more in the story


Summary: Sakura and Naruto have been together for over a month now and are still going strong. But what happens when Sasuke wants Sakura back. Can Naruto and her love surive or will she go back to sasuke. Sequel to worth it. Song fic Naruto/Sakura , Past Sakura/Sasuke, Impiled Sasuke/Ino, One-sided Sakura/Sasuke Hinata/Neji, and Garra/Lee.

"Naruto." I sighed happily on my way back to the house. We have been dating for about a month now and I couldn't be happier. I haven't seen Sasuke since the incdent between us at Neji's house and I for one am glad. If it wasn't for Naruto, I would have been a mess by now.

I walked down the streets listening to take a bow by Rihanna and read the lyrics to them. I had printed it at the book store near by mine and Naruto's home, I was head back. The song had reminded me of my past relationship with sasuke and a bit of it with my realationship now with Naruto. I was just a few feet from my house and whouldn't you know it I run into Sasuke. Litilerly.

"Oww"

"Oww, Watch were your go… Sakura?"

"Sorry, oh its you. What do you want?" I snarled as I picked up the lyrics to Take a Bow.

"You to come back to me and I will over look that you left." He said. Now that go me angry. He cheats on me and I'm the one looking like they cheated.

SMACK! I slapped him.

" How about I give you my answer by song." By this time, a crowd people started to form around us and I could see Naruto, Hinata, her cousin/Husband Neji, Lee, and his boyfrind of two years Garra. I formed a music jutsu and music started from out of nowhere.

_"Hoo..._

How 'bout a round of applause" Everyone gave applause at the part.

_"Yeah...  
Standing ovation  
Oohhhh... yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah... _

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house" _I point at my house.

_"Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry cause you lied  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow" _I gave a fake bow_._

"Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on" All of a sudden sprinkler came on soaking only Sasuke. I look and saw Naruto smirking, so I knew it was him.

_"Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like the re-run  
Please, what else is on_

_And don't tell me you're sorry cause you lied  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be  
Faithful to me" I made a plack that said "Best Liar" and threw it at him. The made a Mic and pointed at him.

_"Lets hear your speech ohh  
How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation_

_But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

But it's over now" When I finished everyone brusted into a loud applause. I just looked at Sasuke with a big smirk.

"Does that answer your question, Sasuke-_Kun_." I said sweetly. He just glared and left. Naruto walked over to me.

"Wow that was awsome, Koi, but what was he doing here anyways?" I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"He wanted me back, his excuse was if I came back he would over look mistake of be with you." I quickly put a finger on Naruto's lips "Before you say anything I told him no way in hell woud I take him back throw song. Why would I leave a kind and sweet, athough a little on the loud side, person like you for an asshole like him." I gave him another kiss. "How about we go and get some Raman, huh?" I saw that look in his eyes that almost made regert asking.

"Sure ,but your paying." Well, there went my paycheck for the month, but its well worth it.


End file.
